From the Veil
by Nynayve
Summary: Just months after the end of the war, Hermione is working on a top-secret Unspeakable project, Harry has turned into Anti-Harry, and Ron is helping his brother in the joke shop. How will Hermione's project change everyone around her?
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this started as an entry for the TE November challenge, and it ran away from me, so now it's going to be a chapter fic. I actually have this one plotted out, it's looking at about 3 chapters, possibly more, but it isn't written yet. Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione shouted. She stood glaring up the stairs at the messy haired, pajama wearing Boy-Who-Lived turned Man-Who-Is-Worlds-Biggest-Jackass. Harry Potter leaned against the wall, arms crossed, pajama pants slung low on his hips, glaring right back at her. His hair was messier than usual, and probably hadn't been washed in several days.

"Oh, come on, Hermione, leave off," Harry said, shoving off the wall and descending the stairs.

"No I won't. You go and apologize to Ron this instant! He is your best friend!"

"And he deserved it."

"Harry! I don't even know who you are anymore!" Hermione screamed in frustration, spinning away from him and entering the Floo grate, screeching as she did, "Ministry!"

Harry laughed coldly, and went back to his room.

* * *

Hermione entered the lift still furious. She didn't understand this change in Harry. For several weeks after the defeat of Voldemort, he had been his old, normal self. He gave interviews, he helped rebuild Hogwarts, he made appearances with Ron and Hermione at various functions, lending his support.

Then it all changed, he blew off reporters, snapped at Ginny, and this thing with Ron yesterday...

_Ron entered 12 Grimmauld Place in a snit; the interviews had been canceled, as Harry hadn't bothered to appear. Hermione had gone back to work angry, leaving Ron to question Harry. Knocking on his door, Ron heard a grunt and took that as an invitation to enter. Harry was laying on his bed, in the dark, staring at nothing. No lights were on, and the room smelled stale._

_"Harry, did you forget?"_

_"No, didn't feel like everyone staring at me and asking stupid questions."_

_"That's their job, mate, and we said we would be there. They didn't even want to talk to us, just you, really."_

_"And they only want to ask the same stupid questions they ask me every time I do a stupid interview. Who I'm dating, what my plans are, blah blah blah." Harry sat up, ruffling his hair. "I'm not answering them anymore. Ginny dumped me, I don't have any plans, I just want to lay here. Now get out."_

_"No, mate. You need to get out of this room, come on, come down to the pub with me," Ron replied, waving his wand at the candles in the room, igniting them. Harry glared at him._

_"Don't want to. Go away."_

_Ron turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "You know, mate, this is probably what Ginny was talking about. You aren't you anymore. Maybe she was right, maybe you were better off as a Horcrux."_

_He knew he shouldn't have said it. He knew it would make Harry mad. Ron also knew that Harry was a better wizard, capable of violent bursts of magic with or without a wand. He was even prepared for that. He wasn't prepared for Harry leaping across the room, slamming him into the doorjamb, and growling into his face, "Don't ever fucking say that to me again. You have no fucking idea what I'm going through right now."_

_Harry let Ron up, and started to walk away. Ron rubbed the back of his head, already feeling a bump from hitting the wall. He had no excuse for what he said next. "I'm glad they are dead. If Sirius or Remus, or Dumbledore, saw you like this, it would kill them."_

_Ron never saw Harry cross the room a second time, though he did feel the punch to the face that sent him reeling back, tripping over the banister. He landed with a dull crunch that signified breaking bones. Harry slammed his bedroom door shut._

_Hours later, Ginny came in and saw Ron unconscious. She brought him to St. Mungo's, where the healers spent hours working on him. Thanks to the wonders of magic, he had no lasting damage. He woke up furious, but would only tell Hermione what had happened._

Hermione had spent hours in that room with Ron, making him go over and over again what he had said, what Harry said. It felt like old times for them, really. They hadn't gotten far, but then, Ron was suffering brain damage and would take a few more days for the potions to take full effect. The Weasley clan piled into his room to watch him sleep, and Hermione filled them in on the gist of the fight. Everyone had noticed Harry's change. Well, except maybe George, but he wasn't noticing a lot of anything.

Exiting the lift on her floor, Hermione mindlessly followed her instincts to her desk. Ever since a certain break in several years ago, the Department of Mysteries security had tightened. If you were paying attention, you couldn't get anywhere. She had originally joined the Ministry to make a change for Muggle-borns and house-elves, but when the DoM offered her a job working in the Death Room, she couldn't turn it down. Already they were making progress on reversing death in certain circumstances, murder, accidents, and only to people who were in limbo. However, it was a touchy subject, both politically and ethically.

Hermione was still unsure if she wanted to bring someone back from the Veil or not. On the one hand, it would be amazing to see Fred again, and Sirius, and Remus. And those were only the first people on her list! On the other hand, though, would bringing them back disrupt the world? What if people aren't meant to come back? What if they brought someone back who didn't want to be brought back?

Hermione felt overwhelmed. Laying her head on her desk, she let a few silent tears slip down her face.

"Whats wrong with you, Granger?" A familiar voice penetrated her haze, and she looked up, wiping her eyes. Draco Malfoy stood before her. He had been cleared of all charges days before Harry became Anti-Harry, and had since spent his days doing all he could to help change his image. Today, he had a brown paper bag in hand, probably full of doughnuts.

"Oh, nothing, just..." Hermione sighed. Smiling weakly at him, she said, "Ron is in the hospital, and I'm having a ethics crisis. How are you?"

"Wonderful, most of the Ministry refuses to give me a second chance, and the ones that do treat me as if I am about to betray them. Not that I really blame them, I suppose, after all... Never mind. here, I brought you the cream filled you like." Malfoy sat down in the chair opposite her desk, and plopped the bag in front of her. "Why is Weasley in the hospital?"

Hermione munched on a doughnut, contemplating her answer. She didn't really want word of Anti-Harry getting out, and telling Draco Malfoy seemed like a good way to piss Harry off more. Though, did she really care? In the end, she simply said, "He fell."

Malfoy seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk about it, and let it go. Instead, he asked about the other Weasley's, acting so sincere, she actually wondered if he cared. After answering a few questions, she called him on it. "Malfoy, why are you asking?"

He bit his lip, before replying, "I don't want to be my father. The Weasley's are a good family, and they care about each other in ways that I don't understand. I was an absolute shit to Molly Weasley's children in school, yet when my father was given the Kiss, she offered me food, and warmth. I want to do something to repay her, and I figured I could start by at least inquiring as to how they are doing."

Hermione nodded, saying, "Most of them are alright. George isn't doing well, losing Fred hit him, understandably, harder than the others. Molly is strong, she is slowly recovering. Charlie visits her more often now. Ron is working in the shop with George, and Ginny is about to go back for her final year at school."

Draco thanked her and asked if there was anything she thought the Weasley's needed.

"Well. Their son back, I suppose. George is making money now, and sharing it with the family, so they are no longer poor. All they have ever needed was each other. On that note, I really must get some work done today, but thank you for the doughnuts."

Malfoy stood, bid her a good day, and left. Hermione wiped her hands free of sticky doughnut, opened her desk drawer, pulled out a small case, and with it, walked to the Death Chamber. Luna Lovegood already stood at the Veil, her eyes closed. She was swaying slightly to the whispers that Hermione could now hear.

"I still can't make out voices, but it seems that whoever is beyond the Veil, wants to come back. Perhaps, if you fall in directly, you are kept in limbo forever?" Luna said, turning slightly but not opening her eyes. It unnerved Hermione when she did things like that.

"I think so, too. I've had an idea though, something we can try. Luna, help me ward the room, I don't want anyone bursting in on us." The two girls waved their wands, each casting silencing, Keep Out, and locking charms. Hermione conjured a small table, just in front of the round dais the Veiled Arch stood upon. Setting down her box and some parchment, quills, and ink bottles, she once again caught Luna's attention. The blonde girl tended to get distracted, listening to the voices.

"Look, Luna. Do you know what this is?" Hermione opened the box, and picked up the small, black stone. Without its ring setting, it looked like any other pebble, until she turned it over, and the crack down the wand was revealed.

Luna gasped. "It is a replica of the Resurrection Stone!" Hermione sighed. Typical Luna.

"No, Luna. It _is_ the Resurrection Stone. Dumbledore left it to Harry, but Harry lost it in the forest on the night of the final battle. I went back a few days ago, and Summoned it. Nearly hit me in the eye, too, but anyway. We can use this, Luna, to ask the dead if they wish to come back, and if it is even possible!"

Luna could not stop staring at the Stone. Her father had searched his whole life for the Hallows, and if Hermione was to be believed (which, generally, she was) then one was in front of her. Oh how happy this would make her father!

"Luna. Luna, focus. Yes, it's a Hallow. No, you can't tell anyone, it's supposed to be lost. Yes, your father was right and I was wrong. Now can we move on?" At Hermione's words, Luna wrenched her gaze away from the Stone, and smiled.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Hermione. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to speak to someone. Someone who might be able to tell us what we need. Now lets see..." Hermione's mind drifted back to the long haired, well dressed man Sirius Black had become, once inside the safe walls of Grimmauld Place. He was pardoned now, and he had been dead the longest. Yes, Sirius was a good choice. Hermione turned the stone three times, thinking hard about him.

And there he was. He looked exactly as he did the day he died, clothing a bit rumpled from fighting, hair every which way, but his eyes were no longer fierce. They were gentle, looking down at Hermione with respect and gratitude. "I had wondered if you would go back for the stone, Hermione."

"Hello, Sirius. It's good to see you again." Hermione gave the man a watery smile, tears already forming in her eyes. She did miss this overgrown child.

"You want to know about death? And how to reverse it? You of all people should know, Hermione, that no magic on earth can bring back the dead."

"Yes, I know, but when Voldemort died, there was a backwash of powerful magic, and his greatest magics were about death, and keeping it at bay. We've been doing research, and in history, there are seven different accounts of people who died in magical accidents, Muggle accidents, and in one case, a murdered victim, all coming back from the Veil. In all those stories, this Stone was there, as was some very power magic." Hermione took a deep breath, and pushed on. "What we need to know is, do the dead want to come back? The wrongfully dead, like you, and Remus, and Tonks, Fred Weasley, and..." Hermione choked. The last pair of names are two she refused to mention, even to Sirius.

"Some people are content being dead. They have fulfilled their obligations on Earth. Of the people you mentioned, no one is at rest. They are all in limbo until they see their loved ones are doing well. Fred is beside himself over George. Remus and Dora are always watching Teddy, and Harry..." Echo-Sirius put his hands over his face, and growled. "What the hell is wrong with Harry?"

Hermione laughed. Yes, the world was duller without Sirius Black in it. Sharing a smile with Luna, she said, "I don't know, but Harry isn't our problem right now."

Sirius nodded, and continued. "If you could figure it out, I think there are dead people who would die to come back. Wait. Not quite what I meant... There are others here, who are content. Ted Tonks, for example. He waited around until the end of the war, then went over. Same for Colin Creevy, that boy Harry told me about. My brother, it seems, did as well, content that he died helping to bring down Voldemort"

"Helping, yes... I want to know his definition of help, bit annoying, having to track down the locket after we foolishly threw it away." But Hermione wasn't really paying attention to what she said, she was thinking, understanding. Those with reasons to stay...are the ones with reasons to come back. Now if only they could harness the power to make these echos real... or... Hermione's eyes shifted from Sirius's pale form, to the Veil itself. "Sirius, what happens, when you go through the Veil?"

"You stop."

"What do you mean, you stop?"

"Your time stops. In effect, you die, because you can not come back out. But if you could be pulled out, then your time would start again. You would not have aged, you would not have even known time passed. It's a common misconception, that the Veil kills you, but really, it just... stops you."

"That actually made sense to me. I think have been around Luna too long."

"You're welcome," the blonde behind her said. Luna had taken a seat on one of the stone benches, listening but not being intrusive. It was one of the best things about her.

"So, if we attached a rope to someone's leg, sent them in to the Veil, let them fish around, and pulled them back out, would that be effective?" Hermione asked, her body quivering.

"Well. Let me think. When I fell in, no one was there. But soon after, a couple of Death Eaters arrived. We got in to a fist fight," Sirius chuckled. Seeing Hermione's expression, he sobered, and went on. "There is a kind of waiting room, that looks almost like King's Cross station, the magical side. Then, you cross the barrier, and you are in the world of the dead. It's very much like this world, only, not. If you want to try that, you need someone on the other side to organize all the people together in that waiting room."

Hermione nodded again. Checking her watch, she saw that Sirius had been here nearly an hour. "Thank you, Sirius. We wont be doing that tonight, but perhaps tomorrow... Luna?"

"Yes?" Luna stood and moved to stand next to Hermione.

"Can you come into work tomorrow? Really early, say, five am?" The next day was Saturday, no one came into the Department of Mysteries on weekends.

"Yes, I can do that."

"Good, tomorrow then. Sirius, I want you to gather these people, as a start. Fred Weasley, Remus and Dora Lupin, Dobby the House-elf, if you can find him, and..." Once again, the names caught in her throat. Was it even possible? She sighed. Meeting Sirius's eyes, she tried to convey with thought what she wanted. Sirius nodded.

"I know where they are. I'll ask them," Sirius replied.

"Thank you. If this works, we will move from there." Hermione stepped forward, as if to hug Sirius, but remembered she couldn't. Tears in her eyes once again, she said, "We've all missed you, Snuffles."

Sirius reached out a hand to her, but she felt nothing but a chill where he touched her. "I miss you all, too. But you are the brightest witch of this age. If anyone can do this, you can."

Wiping her eyes, she nodded, and dropped the stone. It fell with a sharp clatter, and Sirius was gone.

* * *

"Hey Ron, how are you feeling?"

"Loads better, thanks, did you bring me any food? The stuff they give you here is bloody awful!" Ron sat up, looking expectantly at the bag in her hands.

"Yes, yes, I have food for you, hold on." Hermione puttered around, conjuring a table and a comfy chair for herself before setting out the food she had ordered from the Leaky Cauldron. "Eat up, I need to talk to you after dinner."

Ron was already digging in to his meal, a glare from Hermione kept him from replying with his mouth full. They ate in silence, quickly clearing their plates. Leaning back in her chair, Hermione watched Ron. Magic truly was a wonderful thing, he had broken most of the bones in his body, falling two stories, as well as having a broken nose from the punch, but he looked perfectly normal. Well, as normal as he ever did.

"Don't worry, 'Mione, I'm going to be fine. Healer said the bruising will go away in a couple of days." Ron had caught her staring. They had tried dating, and found it a bit too weird, though it had brought them closer together as friends. He sometimes surprised her with his new insight.

"I was just wondering how we let Harry change this much without noticing. He's only hit you once before, hasn't he?"

"Well, he chucked a badge at me, fourth year, but yeah, only one fist fight, in the tent. I deserved it then, too, I suppose."

"Well, yes, you probably shouldn't have said what you did, but he shouldn't have let you lie there for so long. You could have died, Ronald." Sounding eerily like Mrs. Weasley, Hermione stood up and continued to rant. Ron tuned her out until she seemed to slow down, then interrupted her.

"'Mione, you said you wanted to tell me something?"

"What?" She stopped and faced him. "Oh, yes, I did. It's rather um... it's a touchy subject." She sat back down in her chair, wringing her hands together. "You remember the Hallows?"

"Of course, we nearly got killed going to Xeno Lovegood's house."

"Yes yes, I know. Well, Harry said he lost the Resurrection Stone in the forest, when he went to Voldemort's camp."

"And you did the stupid thing and went back for it, didn't you?" Ron asked, sitting up a bit straighter in his bed.

"Well, yes. But for good reasons! You see, Luna and I have been working on a theory, and tomorrow we test it. But Ron... I used the stone to talk to Sirius. It was... amazing. I can see why Cadmus Peverell committed suicide to be with the one he loved, just seeing him was wonderful. And..." Hermione dug into her pocket, and pulled out the small box she kept the stone in.

"Hermione..." Ron leaned forward, half reaching for the box. "What theory are you testing, Hermione?"

"It's rather complicated to explain, and I can't really tell you because it's Unspeakable information. What I can say is... Would you like to see your brother again? For real, not a memory, not a dream, or an echo, but have him really alive again?"

Ron looked at her as if she were insane. "That's impossible, Hermione, no magic can bring people back from the dead, you know that."

"I can't tell you how, but I can tell you the theory is sound. We test tomorrow. But would you? Would your family? Or should we just leave it all alone?" Hermione was looking more and more nervous with every passing moment.

Ron stared at her. He opened his mouth to give a flippant retort, but closed it again and really thought about what she was saying. What would he give, to hear his brothers laugh together? To be on the receiving end of a Weasley Twin Prank? Ron had been working at the shop for months now, and he could count on one hand (with fingers left over) then number of times he heard George laugh.

"Is this real, Hermione? You know how to bring Fred back to life?"

"We think so, yes."

"Do it. My mother is a ghost of herself, and George... You've seen him, Hermione."

"I was only worried that it would cause more trouble than good."

"My family would worship you, 'Mione, and Mum would forget that you and I broke up," Ron laughed. Molly Weasley had been ecstatic when Ron and Hermione began dating, only to be disappointed weeks later when they split up.

Hermione giggled, agreeing. They laughed together for a few moments, then Ron asked, "So who else? Fred, Sirius, and who?"

Hermione sobered, and replied, "Remus, Tonks, possibly Dobby. Maybe Luna's mother? If our theory is correct, those who have not gone over to the true 'other side' can come back. Those whose time on earth was cut short."

Ron digested her words, obviously thinking of all the people they knew who had died in the war. "Dumbledore wasn't really murdered, and, he would have moved on, right?"

"Yes. His time was done, he arranged his death. But others... so many others..."

Ron met her eyes. "Even his...?"

She nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter, a lot happens, but I'm not really satisfied that it's enough. I think it moves too quickly. For sure, this will have one more chapter, possibly more. Please review, and let me know what you think._

* * *

Early the next morning, Hermione crept down the squeaky stairs to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Harry may be Anti-Harry, but at least he hadn't kicked Hermione out. When she entered the kitchen, she was stunned to see Harry sitting at the table, a mug in front of him. He seemed to be staring off into space. Hermione warred with herself over the need for food verses possibly joining Ron in the Hospital.

Food won. She wasn't nearly as thick as Ron was, she knew when to keep her mouth shut. Hermione opened the fridge, thankful for Arthur Weasley for enchanting Muggle appliances to work without having to wire the whole house. She began to cook a couple of eggs and some toast. Knowing Harry would usually ask, she made him some breakfast, too. He still hadn't said a word.

She poured juice in to a glass, and coffee in to a mug, and levitated everything to the table, wordlessly placing Harry's within his reach. She sat down across from him and began to eat.

"How's Ron?"

Hermione looked up, surprised. Harry was looking back at her, a worried expression on his face. "He's better, recovering. He should be out tomorrow afternoon."

"Do you think... Do you think he would let me in, if I went to see him?"

"Maybe. If you apologized to him."

"Yeah... I don't know what happened to me, Hermione. For weeks now, it's like in fifth year. I just feel so..."

"Angry."

"Yeah. But it's more than that. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. My whole life led up to killing Voldemort. Now he's dead, Hogwarts is rebuilt. I don't care about the media, or giving interviews. I just want my own life, but I don't know what it is that I'm supposed to do now." It was hard to believe. Harry was lost because he no longer had someone trying to kill him.

"Harry, you can do what ever you want. You've always wanted to be an Auror-"

"Yes, but I'm tired of always looking over my shoulder."

"How about playing Quidditch?"

"Famous enough as it is, no team would take me on merit, just on who I am."

"Harry, what do you _want_ to do?" Hermione put her fork down, and leaned closer to him. "You are an amazing wizard, you can do what ever you want. So, _what do you __want to do?_"

She could see he wasn't going to reply quickly, so she began to eat again. At least he was giving her words thought. She was just chewing her last bite of toast when he finally replied.

"I want to teach."

Hermione swallowed her mouthful, wiped her hands, and nodded. "You seemed happiest when we were in the DA. You should pursue that, I'm sure McGonagall needs a Defense teacher."

"You think she would? I'm not even eighteen."

"True, but you are Harry Potter. Use that, for once. Go see her today. _After_ you go see Ron. Though, you aren't off the hook, Harry. You could have killed him."

"I know. I just couldn't seem to care that I hit him, and I had myself convinced that he was alright. It wasn't until I heard you come in last night, talking to Ginny that it really kicked it. I'm sorry that I've been a prat lately."

"No, Harry, prat is what Ron usually is. You have been an arse. Go apologize to Ron, and Mrs. Weasley, while you are at it, and then see McGonagall. Come by my office after, we can have lunch, your treat." Hermione put away her dishes as she spoke, and prepared to Floo to work.

"You got it. Why are you going in so early?" He looked at the clock, it was a quarter till five.

"Special project. Might be able to tell you in a few days." Hermione laid a hand on Harry's back, relishing how warm he was. He had been cold to everyone so long, she had feared they would lose him forever. Kissing the top of his head, she reiterated what he needed to do, and left to the sound of his laughter, no longer cold.

* * *

Hours later, Luna and Hermione were closeted in the Death Chamber, which they had warded nine ways to Sunday. Both girls had stalled as long as they could. Hermione stood in front of the arch, the echo of Sirius next to her. Luna was behind her, wand raised.

"Alright. I'm ready," Hermione said.

"_Incarcerous!_" Luna said, ropes coming from her wand to wrap around Hermione's waist. Luna caught hold of the end of the rope, and tied it around the seat of one of the stone benches. Luna rushed to Hermione, and gave her a hug.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" Luna looked from her friend, to Sirius. Though Luna had risked her life to save this man, she had never met him, and did not trust him as Hermione did.

"No, but I'm doing it. You have the letters for Ron and Harry? Good. Wish me luck!" Hermione turned to face the Veil again, squaring her shoulders. As she stepped forward, she heard Luna say, "Luck be with you."

The Veil was cold around her shoulders, almost like stepping into a waterfall. She remembered, at the last second, to toss the Resurrection Stone back toward Luna. First, she saw only the watery material of the Veil, and then nothing. She was beginning to panic, and was reaching for the rope around her waist, when the nothing cleared. Around her, was King's Cross station, covered in mist.

She saw a misty version of the Hogwarts Express. The platform looked vastly different than usual, as it was empty. But, that wasn't quite accurate. The mist cleared away a bit more, and she saw a small group of people walking toward her. In the lead, was Sirius Black, looking more solid than she had last seen him.

Abandoning decorum, she ran to him, and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, lifting her off her feet. Vaguely, Hermione noticed she couldn't hear a heart beat, or feel him breathing. "Hermione! Look here, Remus and Dora, and that's Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Molly's younger brothers, and you know Fred-"

"_Fred_!" Hermione launched herself at the young red-head, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"Aw, you do like me, Hermione. How's Forge doing?"

"Oh, Fred." Fresh tears fell, which was all the answer Fred needed.

Several moments passed before the regained her composure. Wiping her eyes, and laughing at herself, she looked back to Sirius, but her eyes fell on two people she thought she would never meet.

They stood side by side, behind Sirius. His glasses were askew, like Harry's always were, his hair just as messy as his sons. Her eyes were shining, brilliant green. Hermione's voice caught in her throat.

Sirius stepped up, and introduced them. "Hermione Granger, James and Lily Potter. Prongs, Lils, this is Hermione, Harry's best friend, and smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen. She's a bigger book worm than you were, Lily-flower!"

"It's lovely to meet you both, I've heard so much about you," Hermione held her hand out to shake, but Lily pulled her in to a quick hug. Hermione stepped back, and looked around. Gideon and Fabian Prewett she vaguely recognized from pictures, and their resemblance to Molly. The only other face she knew was a tall young, laughing boy. Cedric Diggory.

"Sirius thought I would fit the bill, wrongfully murdered, life cut short. I stayed to watch Harry, and my father. Can you take me back?" Cedric asked her.

"I think so. When we go back, everyone will need to stay in hiding for a few days. You will need to become acclimated to the present, for some, it's been a long time! And I have some minor experiments to run on each of you, for example, I was told that the Prewett murders were brutal, but you both look fine. And Fred, I saw your body, you had injuries, but there isn't a scratch on you. If possible, I want to know why."

Everyone agreed, so they began making their way back to the Veil. Hermione counted nine people, but no house-elf. "Sirius? Did you find Dobby?"

"No, from everything I can discover, he moved on months ago. Probably before the end of the war."

"When I met Dobby, all he would talk about is Harry. I think he would have died happy, knowing he helped, and wouldn't have lingered." Fred said, putting an arm around Hermione.

"Yes, that does sound like Dobby. Well, I'm happy for him. Let's try this. Everyone wait here, I'll go through with one person first, just to test. If this doesn't work... well, then we will have plenty of time to get to know each other," Hermione laughed. She didn't want to think about this not working!

Taking Fred's hand, she started for the Veil with sure steps. Surprisingly, Fred was the hesitant one, clutching her hand and taking small steps. She pulled him closer to her, wrapping an arm around his waist. They needed to go through together, she wouldn't take chances with losing her grip on his hand. Hermione tugged three times on the rope around her waist. She knew where the Veil was, after all, the rope ended in the middle of nothing, but it could not be seen from this side. She felt a pull around her middle, and closing her eyes, let herself be pulled along. She felt the waterfall chill again, and a sudden heaviness to her body. Opening her eyes, she saw she was back in the Death Chamber. Fred Weasley was right next to her.

He was breathing.

* * *

Fear was something Harry Potter knew quite intimately. He had, after all, spent the past few years in near constant danger. But fear of his best friend, now that was a new feeling. Harry stood outside Ron's hospital room, trying to gather his courage to enter.

Molly Weasley was standing at the end of the hall, glaring at him. He had already talked his way through her, and that hadn't been easy. It had, he suspected, used the last of his courage. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and entered. Closing it behind him, he stalled as much as he could while making his way to the bedside chair. Ron was on his back, head turned to the side, snoring.

"Quit faking," Harry said, sitting down. "I shared a dorm with you for six years, shared a room with you for several summers, and shared a tent for nearly a year. You sleep on your side, never your back."

Ron growled, and sat up, glaring at Harry. "What do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry. I never should have attacked you, I really don't... I've been so..." Harry stalled, rubbing the back of his neck. "The past few weeks, I've been lost. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, now that Voldemort is gone. With all the deaths, the destruction... That started it. Then... it's like I had no other purpose. My whole life, I was supposed to kill Voldemort. Then I did, so now what? It made me angry, scared, I felt like I should have died that day, instead of Fred, or Remus."

"And all this adds up to you punching me over a banister?"

"You said what I had been thinking. That I was better off, because then, I had purpose in life. Ginny was right, I have changed. I am not the person I was before, because I'm not a horcrux. I can't speak to snakes anymore. I started thinking that I don't even know who I am. And then you said I was better off, after Ginny had said the same... I guess I snapped."

"Oh, you snapped. That's makes it all bet-"

"Wait, Ron, let me finish, then you can yell and chuck me out. She said that she was ashamed of me. That Sirius would be ashamed of me this way. Then you said it... I don't know what I was thinking, but after I hit you, I had myself so convinced that I was right, and that everyone else had changed, and that you hadn't actually fallen... Ron, I'm sorry, I really am."

Ron glared at his friend a for a few minutes, then sighed. "You need an outlet, Harry. Get a job, why don't you come work at the shop with us?"

"Hermione said the same, told me to do something I love. I think I'm going to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts."

"That sounds like a good idea, mate."

Harry looked up, surprised to hear the term of endearment.

"Yeah, I forgive you. You've saved my life enough in the past, I suppose this just evens it out. But now we are square, and no more hitting me!"

"You got it. I brought you some junk food," Harry said, reaching into his pocket.

* * *

Hermione was exhausted. Every trip to and from the spirit world drained her just a little bit more. Looking around the Death Chamber, seeing moving bodies, hearing their breaths, she decided it was worth it. Four hours it had taken her to bring everyone over, more than just the nine original people. Almost every person whose life had been cut tragically short by Voldemort was in this room. Muggles whose minds would have to be modified, children who were asking for their parents.

This was going to be a logistical nightmare to sort out. Luckily, that was not her job.

She sent her Patronus to Percy Weasley, asking him to bring select members of different departments down to the DoM. This was going to take hours.

She was right. But, because of Who She Was, and Who They Were, Order members were taken care of first. Everyone answered hundreds of questions; what happened, what was it like, do you remember anything.

Hermione slid to the outer fringes of the madness, and looked around. She finally saw James and Lily sitting on a bench. It seemed that no one was taking interest in them. She couldn't understand her own fascination, though she suspected it had something to do with how one woman had enchanted two very different men, and gave up her life for her son.

_No, I have no idea why I idolized Lily Potter_, she thought sarcastically.

Glancing down at her watch, she noted the time at just pass noon. She beckoned Luna over, and told her she was going to lunch. No one stopped her from leaving.

Hermione arrived at her desk just as Harry did. Harry filled her in on his talk with Ron and Professor McGonagall as they walked to the fireplaces in the Atrium. They had decided to go to a Muggle place, so they Floo'd to Grimmauld Place, and left from there, walking a the few blocks to a diner they liked. They chatted back and forth for some time, until, as they were eating pie, Hermione commented on how changed he was.

"It's good to have you back, Harry."

"I'm sorry for the past few weeks. It's stupid, to be so upset over something so..."

"It isn't. The wizarding world has asked a lot of you over the years, and now they want you to be their poster boy hero. I would be upset too. Though, really, punching Ron..." She smiled at him.

"Never going to let that die, are you?"

"Never."

"I'm glad to be back, Hermione."

"So, you start teaching in September?"

"Yes, youngest teacher Hogwarts has ever had. They should change my nickname from Boy-Who-Lived to Youngest-To-Do-Anything."

"Well, that's better than Man-Who-Is-Worlds-Biggest-Jackass. That's what I named you yesterday."

"I deserved that."

"Yes, yes you did."

* * *

Hermione and Harry parted ways shortly after lunch, with Hermione making her way back to the Department of Mysteries. She was pleasantly surprised to discover the other ministry officials had spoken to everyone, and had already thought up a story for the press. They moved Hermione's special nine into a smaller room, where they waited for Cedric Diggory's father to arrive. That tearful reunion alone made Hermione's frightening trip this morning worth it, and as she looked around the room, and pictured Fred Weasley and his family she decided she would have done anything, even give her own life in exchange for these people.

James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black were sitting closely together. Tonks was standing near her husband, looking unsure, until Remus pulled her in. Fred and his uncles were discussing pranks. Cedric and his dad were crying in a corner, clutching at each other. As Mr. Diggory was a Ministry official, he had been in the building, and Hermione had insisted he be allowed to see his son. After all, Luna had come up with a convincing back story as to why all these dead people were now alive: the truth. sort of. They used magic Voldemort had stolen and reversed it, allowing some of the victims to return from the Veil.

Hermione's plan now was to wait until the next day, when the Weasley's were having Sunday dinner, and Ron was to be released from the hospital, and arrive with everyone in tow.

* * *

_Please review, something about this chapter feels off, but I can't put my finger on it._


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday afternoon arrived surprisingly slow, considering how nervous Hermione was. Ron was settled on the sofa in the sitting room, Harry, after apologizing profusely and gifting Molly Weasley with roasts for dinner, was sitting on the floor next to him, giving details on his meeting with Minerva McGonagall. Hermione arrived earlier than her surprise guests, and stood at the doorway watching her friends. George stood by the window, lost in thought, silent as he had been for the past months.

Hermione turned away from the scene and entered the kitchen. Molly and Ginny bustled around, preparing dinner. From outside came a series of small pops that could only be people Apperating. Grinning, she opened the door, signaling the others to stay outside.

"Molly? Could you come outside? You too, Ginny," Hermione called, as she moved back to the sitting room. "Harry? All of you, come outside. I have a surprise for you."

She was privately grateful that no one paid any attention to Ron; the look of pure delight on his face would have given away the game. Hoping Sirius would have taken her hint to hide himself and the others, she led the Weasley's and Harry outside.

"What is going on, Hermione? You sure are acting odd today, are you feeling.. all.. right..." Molly's voice trailed off as she spotted the group of people coming out of a small strand of trees. In the lead, walking with a slight limp as the only indication he had ever been injured, was Fred. Molly turned to look at George, who was staring at his twin, mouth agape. Hermione stepped forward, and faced the Weasley's.

"I couldn't tell you before, but I've been working in the Death Chamber. We, Luna and I, thought we could harness the power released by Voldemort's death with the Resurrection Stone, to enter the Veil. Certain people, those who did not cross over, and were the victems of accidents or murders, were able to be brought back to our world. We aren't entirely sure what will happen, though, the theory is they will live out the lives they were supposed to have." Hermione gestured to the people behind her. "Clearly, you can see it has worked."

She wasn't able to continue, as Molly screamed, and ran for her son, George hot on her heels. Arthur stared after them, too shocked, it seemed, to react.

Harry's eyes were focused on the quartet in the back of the group. Sirius and Remus strode forth first, hugging the younger man tightly. James and Lily followed, Sirius, laughing, introduced Harry to his parents for the first time.

A high pitch peal of baby gurgling drew Remus's attention. His wife, Dora, was holding their son, presenting him to Remus. Hermione watched both sets of parents and their sons, tears in her eyes.

Molly finally looked up from kissing Fred, to spot her brothers, Gideon and Fabian, standing sheepishly to one side. As Fred's brothers circled him, she slowly walked to her long dead family. Touching ones arm, she began crying again, hugging them together.

Hermione stood away from the others. Everyone looked so happy, the Weasley's laughing with Fred, and George! He was smiling for the first time in months! Gideon and Fabian were making Molly laugh through her tears with tales of their remembered childhood, and were sizing up Arthur, even after he had been married to their sister for more than thirty years.

The Marauders were laughing, Dora and Lily looking on with exasperated looks. Harry watched, soaking in their laughter and stories as if they would vanish at any second. Ron looked around, as if remembering she was there. He left his brothers side, and went to her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, 'Mione. You have no idea what it means to all of us for Fred, and everyone else, to be here again." He kissed her cheek, grinning as he pulled away.

"You're welcome, Ron. Make sure to thank Luna, I couldn't have done it without her." Hermione pulled away from him, pushing him back towards his family. Harry turned toward her. His grin spoke volumes to her, and as he blew her a kiss, she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

She might catch some heat from the public, and from the Ministry, her heart may have nearly stopped from fear in the Veil, but seeing this scene made it all worth while.

* * *

Christmas had to be hosted at the rebuilt Potter Manor, as the Burrow could no longer hold so many people. Nearly six months had passed since the dead had returned to life, and all had settled into their lives so seamlessly it was as if they were never gone. James and Lily had issues adjusting to their baby boy being an adult, and indeed, nearly as old as they were. But, after a few awkward weeks, all settled down again. Lily and Dora were both pregnant, something that amused the two sets of twins to no end.

Harry had settled into his teaching position at Hogwarts with few problems. Many students wanted his autograph, but most just wanted to hear stories of his days at school. Despite being only a year older than his seventh years, and despite never finishing school himself, he was by far the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor the school had seen in many, many years.

Ron left the shop, as Fabian and Gideon were better suited to pranks than he was. Instead, he decided to apply, last minute, for the flight instructor position at Hogwarts, as Madam Hooch decided she wanted to fly around the world before she got too old.

Harry and Ginny never did get back together, though they did resolve their issues enough to be on friendly terms. Ginny was last seen dating Oliver Wood, former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper. Some nights, Hermione could be seen in the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Ron, and if she sat a bit closer to Harry than normal, no one said anything, especially not Ron, who, more often than not, could be seen with his arm around Luna Lovegood's shoulders.

Remus, Dora and Teddy moved into Grimmauld Place with Sirius, at the animagus' insistence. Sirius said it was good for the old house to have a laughing family in residence. Harry had, of course, deeded the house back to Sirius the day after he returned, as he wouldn't need it while teaching at Hogwarts full time.

Gideon and Fabian stayed with Aunt Muriel, while not at the shop. It seemed that she, in her old age, had forgotten they had died, so did not find it odd when they showed up asking to stay with her for a while.

Around the long table Christmas day, sat Weasley's, Potter's, Lupin's, Sirius Black and Luna Lovegood.. At the head of the table, Harry raised his glass in toast.

"A lot has happened, since last Christmas, I hardly think a recap is necessary." He paused to let the family laugh. "Looking around at all of you, I am thankful again for the wake up call I was given earlier in the year. And, more thankful than ever to Hermione and Luna for risking so much to make this gathering possible." Everyone cheered for the two girls, who blushed and waved away the thanks.

No, Hermione thought as they passed around food, thanks wasn't needed. Just knowing everyone was so happy made it all worth it. Family was, after all, the most important thing in the world.

* * *

_I am not really satisfied with this, but, if I don't post now, I probably never will. Life has been so hectic lately that I don't have a lot of time to just sit and write, and it seems the ideas I had for this story vanished after the second chapter. This is the end, I'm sorry, for those who think it isn't a fitting end. Maybe one day, when I have time to sit and think, I will edit, or add on to the story, perhaps do a little something with Dora and Lily's pregnancies. _

_Thank you, all of you who have read this little fic. Thanks especially to Remuslives (Lana) for always reviewing, and telling me like it is, and to FuzzyBee013, if you hadn't reviewed, I never would have remembered that I needed to update this story.  
_


End file.
